Les histoires du lycée
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Petites histoires qui n'ont pas forcément de rapport entre elles mais dans le cas des deux premières, elles sont suivit. Je ne compte pas faire de lemon.
1. Poisson d'Avril

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : petite suite de texte qui me vienne, je ne pense pas faire de lemon dedans.

* * *

Poisson d'Avril

* * *

Shizuo et Izaya, la brute contre l'intellect, le monstre contre l'insecte nuisible, la puissance brute contre l'agilité impressionnante, en bref, un nouveau combat avait éclater dans cette fraîche matinée de première avril. La raison ? Et bien notre cher Izaya avait trouver très marrant de mettre un poisson dans le dos de Shizuo ou il était écrit :

_Je suis le plus débile de cette école ~ _

Shizuo ne l'avait remarquer que quand Kadota lui en avait fait la réflexion son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant que l'on entende un "IZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA" résonner dans tout le lycée.  
Le brun et le blons étaient maintenant arriver sur le toit, Shizuo très essouffler et Izaya avec son couteau à la main. Les deux se faisaient face. Shizuo prêt à charger, Izaya prêt à riposter.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça vermine ?  
- Faire Quoi Shizu-chan ?  
- Rigole pas avec moi ! Je parle de ce putain de poisson dans mon dos !  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle ~

Shizuo grogna, il se moquait de lui en plus ! Il allait voir cette asticot, il a signer son arrêt de mort ! Shizuo fonça sur lui. La suite est évidente, Izaya "gagna" et il se retrouvèrent tout deux à l'infirmerie pour la matinée.  
En sortant, Izaya alla voir Shinra. Shizuo sorti une heure après lui. Tout les élèves allèrent en classe. A midi Shinra, Kadota, Shizuo et Izaya mangèrent sur le toit comme à leur habitude. Et comme à toute habitude, Shizuo et Izaya se disputait pendant le repas, Shinra délirait sur "la femme parfaite qu'il avait", après le reps Izaya s'allongea sur les jambes de Kadota et le midi passa vite. Izaya et Shizuo étant dans la même classe et n'ayant pas cours en première heure restèrent sur le toit tout les deux.

- Oy vermine ! Tu t'es pas excuser pour le poisson dans le dos !  
- Je n'ai pas a m'excuser pour ça ! On est le premier avril après tout !

Shizuo avait complètement oublier qu'aujourd'hui tout les farce étaient possible. Il sourit.

- Tu sais qu'on met un poisson d'avril uniquement dans le dos des personne qu'on apprécie ?

Izaya ne répondit pas, il était dos à Shizuo et sa le sauvait, parce que son visage était soudain devenu tout rouge. Au contraire, Shizuo lui sourit encore plus et s'approcha d'Izaya.

- Alors ?

Izaya ne répondit toujours pas, mais se décala légèrement, la voix de Shizuo s'était rapprocher et ça c'est pas bon pour lui. Le blond se leva, marcha jusqu'à Izaya, il le regarda et s'accroupi prenant l'épaule d'Izaya et le plaquant par terre et montant sur son ventre.

- J'ai dit : Alors ?  
- Si je le savais...

Il rougit encore alors que le sourire de Shizuo s'amplifiait. Il se pencha sur Izaya.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aime bien ?  
- No-non pas du tout ! T'es un protozoaire inutile et un monstre sanguinaire qui cause des dommage à mes humains, un déchet de la société !  
- Tss ~ Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage ~ Tu es tout mignon et tout inoffensif comme ça mon cher Izaya ~  
- En même temps avec ta force de bête !

Shizuo rigole, les remarque d'Izaya ne l'atteignait pas quand il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas, et au vu de la situation le brun ne les pensait pas du tout ! Il s'approcha encore plus de lui. Et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Izaya Orihara ~

Iza devient encore plus rouge, mais qu'est ce qu'il disait cette imbécile !

- Raconte pas de conneries !  
- Ô mais loin de moi cette idée ~

Il le ré-embrassa, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les ouvrit au bout de quelque minutes. Shizuo en profita et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur, commençant un ballet exquis. Il se sépara d'Izaya, toujours à quelque centimètre de lui. Le brun était toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'ai plus.

- Poisson d'avril ~

Shizuo se releva presto en rigolant. t quitta le toit pour aller à la bibliothèque. Izaya se mit assis en tailleur, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et dit qu'une voix qui laissait imaginer le pire.

- Tu va me le payez Shizu-chan...


	2. Bon Anniversaire Izaya

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre plus long !

* * *

Bon anniversaire Izaya

* * *

Voila maintenant près d'un mois qu'Izaya n'avait pas embêter Shizuo. Oui il ne l'embêtait pas, il le draguait, et d'une façon, disons, pas très discrète. Il faisait exprès de s'isoler avec Shizuo quand celui-ci se mettait en colère face à ses remarques ou attitudes plus que suggéré. Et quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, au combien Shizuo regrettait de l'avoir suivit ! Entre les attouchements et les paroles sexy, combinées avec des positions alléchantes, Shizuo se sentait mourir à chaque fois. Ou plutôt se sentait excité à chaque fois, il faut dire qu'Izaya est maître en la matière et qu'il arriverait, rien qu'avec sa voix, à faire bander n'importe quels mecs. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes le 3 mai, demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Izaya et son plan va toucher à sa fin, ou plutôt à son commencement. Le matin en se réveillant, les idées fusèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus frustrantes les une que les autres pour notre cher Shizuo. Izaya avait compté le nombre de fois que Shizuo allait aux toilette juste après leur « entrevue » et Izaya en était fier, voir même très fier, en même temps quand on obtient 3/4 de réussite, il y a de quoi.  
Izaya arriva au lycée et comme tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il alla voir son Shizu-chan préféré. Il arriva discrètement derrière Shizuo et le prit par la taille, lui lécha la nuque et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille

- Bonjour Shi-zu-chan ~

Ni une ni deux, Shizuo se détacha de l'emprise d'Izaya et essaya de l'écraser avec son poing. Bien sûr Izaya l'évita avec un petit bond et reprit la parole

- C'est pas bien Shizu-chan de m'agresser comme ça dès le matin ~ moi qui voulais être gentil et te faire une surprise ~~  
- Ta gueule vermine !

Izaya rigola, les paroles de Shizuo contrastaient beaucoup trop avec la teinte de ses joues pour qu'il soit crédible. Izaya commença à courir, vers le toit comme d'habitude. C'était devenu leur « point de rendez-vous » depuis que son plan avait commencé. Cet endroit était le meilleur pour Izaya, isolé, pas de gêneur, grand et surtout en hauteur. Mais sans se l'avouer Izaya aimait cet endroit parce qu'il lui rappel ses motivations pour faire craquer Shizuo. Izaya arriva sur le toit, le blond derrière lui, comme d'habitude. Izaya alla au rebord, et attendit Shizuo, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Shizu-chan ~ Tu en as mit du temps, j'aurai presque pensé que tu te serais perdu ~  
- IZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA !  
- Ahlala ~ Shizu-chan, tu ne changeras jamais ~  
- Je vais te tué sale vermine !  
- Tu veux tuer la seule personne pour qui tu bande ?  
Izaya sourit, Shizuo avait reprit sa teinte rouge vermeille, c'était si marrant à voir.  
- L-la ferme !  
- Je te coupe tellement le souffle que tu n'arrive plus à parler, neh Shizu-chan ?  
- Mais tu vas te taire oui !

Izaya sourit et s'approcha de Shizuo telle un félin. Le blond ne bougea pas, trop occupé à regarde ses yeux rougeâtre qu'il aimait tant sans le savoir. Izaya arriva à la hauteur du blond et caressa doucement son torse. Shizuo ne réagit toujours pas, il fixait encore les yeux rouges d'Izaya. Izaya sourit encore, plus perversement cette fois ci. Il continua ses caresses, passant sa main sous la chemise du blond. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire frôler leurs lèvres et dit sensuellement.

- Shi-zu-chan ~ tu es vraiment sensible, c'est drôle comment tu deviens tout de suite très excité, c'est déjà tout dur en dessus ~

Shizuo ne mit pas longtemps après cette réflexion à reprendre ses esprits. Il donna un coup à Izaya. Raté bien évidement. Izaya prit une mine boudeuse trop kawai.

- Shizu-chan, tu es méchant !

Shizuo se sentit encore plus rougit, et plus excité aussi. Ses envies de prendre Izaya sur le champ se multiplièrent par dix avec cette tête, et Izaya le savais bien. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir oppresser avec se maudit pantalon. Shizuo fit une grimace, pourquoi c'est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encre aujourd'hui sale peste !

Izaya pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un petit sourire, l s'approcha du bord, tournant le dos à Shizuo.

- Et bien je voulais t'invité ~  
- M'invité ? Tss ! N'importe quoi !  
- Si Shizu-chan je t'assure, demain c'est mon anniversaire et je voulais le fêté avec toi

Shizuo ne dit rien, il tourna la tête sur le côté, cette fois ses joues n'étaient pas rouges à cause des agissements du brun mais à cause de la situation, il était plus gêné que excité en se moment.

- Je-je refuse !

Izaya se retourna sur Shizuo qui avait toujours la tête tourner vers le côté. En ce moment il était adorable, Izaya sourit tendrement et tristement à la fois.

- C'est rien Shizu-chan ~ ce n'est qu'un anniversaire de plus tout seul

Shizuo se sentit soudain coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout ce que le brun lui avait fait. Il soupira.

- D'accord... je viendrais...  
- Vrai Shizu-chan ?  
- Oui...

Izaya avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il était si content, il y avait tout de même une part de comédie dans toutes ses mimiques, mais il était content, au fond de lui que Shizuo vienne. Il s'approcha du blond, de manière amicale. Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher de reculer et de rougit encore plus.

- Demain, à midi au parc ~

Il sourit et s'en alla le plus vite possible. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Shizuo ne bougea pas, comme interdit par la situation. Il se reprit et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il tomba assit contre la porte.

- Saleté de vermine !

Il soupira, il le savait, maintenant il devrait s'occupé de son petit problème. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il détestait vraiment faire ça, avant qu'Izaya commence son « plan » il ne le faisait jamais à la main, il laissait toujours les choses se passer. Mais quand il est comme ça pendant les cours, il ne peut décidément pas laisser ça comme telle. Il se résigna une nouvelle fois et commença son inavouable besogne.  
Izaya sourit, il savait très bien ce que le blond faisait en se moment, il sortit un petit carnet et fit une croix dedans.

- Et encore une ~ décidément Shizu-chan tu y va fort ses derniers temps ~ Depuis lundi j'ai une réussite de 100%, c'est parfait pour demain ça ~

Izaya avait tout préparé, aujourd'hui il allait être « gentil » avec Shizuo, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, aucune réflexion désagréable, plus de jeu « je te touche par ci par la », en gros, il arrêtait de martyriser Shizuo avec son plan, il le laissait tranquille. La journée se fini vite.

Voila, nous somme le 4 mai. Izaya se réveille doucement. Ses sœurs n'étaient pas la. Il vivait bien avec elles et ses parents, mais il ne les voyait jamais. C'est tranquillement qu'il prend son déjeuné, après avoir faire la grâce matinée. C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ça, une grâce matinée et manger le matin... C'est pas souvent. Il n'aimait pas ça en normalement, mais la il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, surement parce qu'il pensait à un certain blond, ou plutôt à un certain plan concernant un certain blond, durant toute ce temps. Il était maintenant 11h, il devait bientôt partir pour rejoindre Shizuo. Il voulait marquer le coup, alors il s'habilla un peu différemment que d'habitude. Il mit, un t-shirt noir moulant avec un décolté en V, sans sa veste en cuire habituel, un jean gris/noir avec une chaine à la poche gauche. Il sortit sûr les coups de 11h30. Il prit tout son temps pour aller au parc, il voulait faire un peu attendre Shizuo, mais quand même être à l'heure, ce qui est totalement opposé. Il sautillait doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment allait être habillé Shizuo ? Est-ce qu'il serait là au moins ? Izaya avait toutes ses questions en tête, il s'efforçait de ne pas pensé que Shizuo ne viendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire, Shizuo allait venir, et il n'en est pas autrement. Izaya sourit tristement. Et si ... ? Non ! Il ne faut pas y pensé ! Après quelque minutes à réfléchir, il arriva à l'entré du parc, et la joie illumina son visage. Un joli blond se trouvait assit sur un banc juste en face de lui. Shizuo avait la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermé et les mains dans les poches. Izaya eut une idée. Il passa discrètement dans le parc, s'approcha de Shizuo furtivement et arriva donc derrière lui. Il mit ses mains sur les yeux de Shizuo, et murmura au creux de son oreille.

- Qui c'est Shizu-chan ?  
- Enlève tes mains de là vermine...  
- C'est pas la bonne réponse ~  
- Tch ! Izaya enlève tes putains de mains de mes yeux !  
- Je préfère ~

Izaya enleva donc ses mains tranquillement et passa devant. Il regarda Shizuo avec un sourire franc. Shizuo rougit légèrement, peu habitué à recevoir une telle attention, puis il se leva.

- Bon, c'est ton anniv' alors tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Hmmmm... tu aurais déjà commencé par me le souhaité ça aurait été bien !  
- Pas envie...

Izaya soupira devant la mauvaise volonté du blond. Et il sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Et si on se promenait un peu dans le parc ?  
- Si tu veux...

Shizuo commença à marcher tranquillement. Izaya vient à sa hauteur et lui prit la main. Shizuo rougit aussitôt, n'importe quel contacte physique, de quelque façon, le faisait rougit quand il s'agissait du brun. Il libera sa main avec force.

- Mais ça va pas !

Izaya le regarda bizarrement.

- Bah... je pensais te prendre la main ou le bras quand je t'ai demandé ça, c'est tout naturel...  
- Pas du tout ! C'est que les filles ou les amoureux qui font ça !  
- Ah ?

Shizuo était tout rouge. Izaya savait parfaitement tout ça, mais feignait l'ignorance avec une tête de chaton.

- Mais tu ne veux pas du tout alors ? Même pas pour mon anniversaire ?

Shizuo se fit tout petit, il tendit sa main à Izaya qui la prit comme s'il était un petit enfant et que son père voulait lui prendre la main pour la première fois.

- Merci Shizu-chan ~

Izaya était alors aux anges. Shizuo tout rouge de honte, il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser au brun. Que de faiblesses face à lui, faiblesses qui l'énervaient au plus haut point. Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Shizuo se mette à hurler famine en faite.

- Tu as faim Shizu-chan ?  
- Un peu...  
- Un peu beaucoup vu le bruit ~  
- Roh ! Ca va hein !

Izaya sourit, Shizuo était une fois de plus gêné. Izaya l'entraîna dans un petit resto du parc, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tout les deux. A la fin du repas, bien copieux pour se cher Shizuo, ils sortirent. Shizuo avait trop mangé et un peu mal au ventre.

- J'ai trop mangé ! Je suis plein !  
- En même temps avec quatre assiettes ~

Shizuo ne retient pas la remarque et alla s'allongé sous un arbre à l'ombre. Izaya le suivit et s'assit contre l'arbre.

- Ah ~ Il fait bon ici ~  
- Oui

Izaya fit un grand sourire, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient bien la comme ça. Shizuo se releva trente secondes pour ensuite se rasseoir sur les jambes d'Izaya, en perpendiculaire du brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Shizu-chan ?  
- J'ai accepté de te donner la main pendant tout le chemin, tu me dois au moins de me servir d'oreiller !

Izaya rigola doucement et regarda Shizuo dans les yeux en lui caressant les cheveux doucement, mettant sa main dedans et jouant un peu avec.

- Dis plutôt que tu avais envie de dormir sur mes jambes ~  
- La ferme vermine !

Un nouveau petit rire passa les lèvres d'Izaya et se transforma ensuite en un petit sourire. Shizuo, lui boudait, il savait bien ses raisons de le faire et n'avait bien sûr pas envie de les faire partager à Izaya, sauf que cette vermine était trop intelligente ! Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormi au bout d'un moment. Izaya le regarda dormir, Shizuo est beaucoup plus beau quand il dort, se dit-il. Il n'a pas ce froncement de sourcils habituel et ses traits sont détendu, vu comme ça on pourrait même croire qu'il est d'un calme remarquable en toute circonstance, ce qui est l'exacte opposer de la vérité. Izaya contempla Shizuo un bond moment, si bien que ce dernière ce réveilla quelque heure plus tard avec les prunelles rouges le fixant. C'était un peu stressant de se réveillé avec se regard, comme si vous étiez une bête de foire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou putain !  
- Je te regardais simplement dormir

Shizuo soupira et se leva doucement. Il s'étira une fois debout et tendit sa main à Izaya qui la prit pour l'aider à se relevé.

- C'est rien...  
- Merci Shizu-chan ~  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Je pensais que tu m'aurais fait une surprise ~

Shizuo rougit fortement. Oui il avait fait une surprise, mais il comptait la lui donner plus tard.

- Tu m'en a pas faite ?  
- S-si mais, mais je voulais te la donner après...  
- Trop mignon ~

Izaya s'approcha et fit un bisou sur la joue du blond, qui était désormais plus que rouge.

- Fi-finalement je vais te le donner maintenant ! Comme ça tout ça fera fini !

Izaya fit un grand sourire, il voulait paraitre content pour recevoir son cadeau, mais il était triste de finir bientôt cette journée.

- Merci Shizu-chan ~  
- Tch ! Suis-moi au lieu de dire des conneries

Shizuo et Izaya se dirigèrent donc vers la maison du blond. C'est là-bas que se trouvait le cadeau pour notre chère tête brune. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'environ dix minutes de marche. Shizuo ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi on vient chez toi Shizu-chan...  
- Et bien... Tu a toujours dit que tu voulais venir chez moi... et-et puis j'ai laissé le cadeau ici...

Izaya sourit, c'est vrai qu'il avait souvent dit qu'il s'introduirait chez Shizuo pour le faire chier, mais il ne pensait pas que le blond l'inviterait de lui-même, ça perd toute motivation d'intrusion nocturne.

- Installe toi, je vais le cherché...  
- Non ~ Avant je veux le cherché ~ et faire le tour de la maison ~  
- Euh... si tu veux...

Izaya sourit, il commença par le salon où il se trouvait déjà, puis la cuisine, une chambre, sûrement celle réservé à son plus jeune frère, la salle de bain et pour fini la chambre de Shizuo. Izaya s'écroula sur le lit et fait la mou alors que Shizuo rigolait à cette vu.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé !  
- Qui te dit qu'il est dans ma chambre ?  
- Je sais pas mais j'ai fouillé partout ! D'ailleurs t'as de jolie dessous sexy Shizu-chan ~

Shizuo arrêta de rire et vira au rouge pivoine en détournant les yeux.

- Viens plutôt que je te donne ton cadeau !  
- Aye !

Izaya se leva presto et alla dans le salon s'assoir sur le canapé, Shizuo partie dans la cuisine cherché le cadeau d'Izaya et revient avec une petite boite.

- Dans la cuisine ?  
- Oui ~

Izaya était un peu surprit, il pensait avoir bien fouillé cette endroit pourtant. Shizuo posa la boite devant Izaya. Celui-ci la prit doucement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est assez lourd...  
- Ouvre, tu verras bien

Shizuo tira sur sa cigarette. Izaya, toujours un peu anxieux, tira délicatement sur le ruban rose qui entourait la petite boite jaune clair. Il laissa se ruban à côté et ouvrit doucement la boite comme si elle renfermait la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surprit par ca qu'il y avait dans cette boite. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi pas autre chose ? Izaya était un peu déçu de son cadeau.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir  
- Si mais, je... je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu m'offre un gâteau...  
- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps tu sais  
- Hm ?

Izaya était un peu déboussolé, un gâteau ? Passer beaucoup de temps ? Shizuo sourit et sorti une fourchette, il se leva et alla à côté d'Izaya, puis avec la fourchette il piqua dans le gâteau et montra à Izaya.

- Il est pas empoisonné t'en fait pas ! Aller fait : Ahhh ~

Izaya sourit un peu, une idée de génie lui passa par la tête, en faite ce gâteau allait se révélé très important et accélérerait beaucoup la mise en place de la phase deux de son petit plan.

- Je veux que tu le goute avant ! Histoire d'être sûr ~  
- Si tu veux

Shizuo haussa les épaules et amena la fourchette à sa bouche, puis une fois mangé il la reposa.

- Au moins il est bon ~  
- Ah ~ ? Vraiment ~ ?

Un petit sourire malicieux prit place sur le visage du brun.

- Je peux gouter alors ~ ?  
- C'est ton gâteau

Izaya s'approcha du gâteau et, sans se servir d'un quelconque ustensile, il prit de la crème sur ses doigts et lapa le tout avec sa langue en regardant Shizuo avec un regard qui se voulait avide. Le coup paru réussi en vu de la réaction du blond qui tourna immédiatement la tête, tout rouge, mais qui pourtant ne pouvait quitter du regard la langue d'Izaya sur ses doigts.

- Tu as raison ~ il est très bon ~

Shizuo ne répondit rien, enfin il ne pu rien répondre car Izaya venait de reprendre du gâteau sur ses doigts et de les faire zigzaguer sur les lèvres de Shizuo, l'invitant à les prendre en bouche. Ce que fit le blond, ne pouvant résister à cet appel, il lécha ardemment le crème, jouant avec les doigts d'Izaya. Après cela fait, Shizuo n'en pouvait plus, son corps avait trop chaud et il en réclamait plus, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait lui-même. Il était haletant, rien qu'avec ça. Après avoir un peu reprit son souffle, il leva la tête vers Izaya, les yeux suppliant.

- Izaya, s'il te plait, arrête...  
- Oh ~ ? Ce n'es pas ce que me dit CETTE partie la ~

Pour bien insister sur son mot, Izaya appuya avec son pied, doucement, sur l'érection naissante du blond qui soupira de plaisir sans le vouloir. Izaya fit quelque mouvement avec son pied, insistant un peu plus. Shizuo était toujours aussi rouge et le sourire du brun lui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Izaya enleva doucement son pied, pour venir s'approcher de Shizuo, touchant maintenant avec sa main cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie du blond et lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille avec un petit sourire.

- Hm ~ Shizu-chan ~ tu es si bandant dans cette position ~ j'ai envie de te prendre sur le champ ~

Shizuo ne répondit rien, encore une fois à cause d'Izaya. Le brun avait commencé à lécher l'oreille du blond, la mordillant quelque fois et y glissant quelque faux gémissement pour encore plus l'exciter. Shizuo tenta de repousser Izaya, mais peine perdu, toute sa force avait disparu, sûrement à cause de l'excitation. Il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il se maudit d'avoir emmené Izaya chez lui. Ses gémissements ne faisaient qu'augmenter toujours plus sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- I-Izaya... s'il te plait ! Ar-arrête !  
- Pas envie ~ Shizu-chan devra être patient ~

Shizuo sentait vraiment très mal la suite, pour lui en tout cas ! Il essayait de repousser Izaya et de contenir ses soupires et gémissements de plaisir, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Izaya s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son oreille.

- Tu en as envie, neh Shizu-chan ~ ?  
- N-Non !  
- C'est pas beau de mentir ~

Izaya sourit et vient embrasser langoureusement et avidement Shizuo. Le blond se laissa prendre au baiser, il participa même fortement, passant maintenant ses bras autour du cou d'Izaya, ne pouvant plus luté contre cet appelle à la luxure. Il mordilla légèrement la langue d'Izaya, le serrant un peu plus fort ce qui fit qu'Izaya se retrouva sur le dos, Shizuo au dessous.

- Hm ? Qu'est ce que tu fais Shizu-chan ~ ?

Shizuo ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas envie, n'en voyait pas l'utilité, ses instincts avaient prit le dessus. Il lécha les lèvres du brun, sans pour autant l'embrasser, puis il descendit. Son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, il remonta le t-shirt d'Izaya, attachant les mains de celui-ci avec pour ne pas qu'il bouge de trop. Et il continua sa route, léchant et mordillant chaque carré de peau offert à sa bouche. Quand il arriva au bas-ventre du brun, après avoir torturé ses boutons de chaire un long moment, il sourit fortement, sentant contre lui l'érection d'Izaya. Il ne dit toujours rien laissant les gémissements dudit Izaya remplirent la pièce. Et c'est avec des mains expertes qu'il défit le pantalon de celui-ci, avec une lenteur plus que frustrante. Izaya se releva doucement, pour arrivé à l'oreille du blond, et lui murmuré avec la voix la plus sexy possible.

– Shizu-chan ~ S'il te plait, laisse moi te prendre ~

Shizuo s'arrêta un moment, quel dur décision à prendre. Soit offrir à Izaya -qui lui pourri la vie depuis le premier regard si on excepte le mois qui vient de ce passer- le possibilité de le prendre, ici et maintenant. Ou alors faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et être au dessus. Après un petit soupire, Shizuo sourit. Il avait prit sa décision.

– Izaya ~ prend moi !

Izaya était un peu déboussolé, il ne pensait vraiment pas que le blond lui dirait ça, il avait juste envie de testé, voir comment il aurait réagi, soit brutalement, soit doucement. Mais en aucun cas il ne pensait que le blond se retrouverait en dessous. Tout ceci l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être temporairement infirme et ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir. Il sourit doucement et embrassa Shizuo, tout en inversant doucement les positions telle que l'autre ne le vis même pas. Leur baiser devenu tout de suite plus fort, plus sensuelle et plus long. Shizuo, bien qu'en dessous, ne se laissait pas faire et participait ardemment au baiser et caressait également le torse, maintenant nu du brun. Ils gémissaient tout deux dans le baiser, toujours plus fort à chaque seconde. Izaya ne perdit pas de temps, ses mains étaient déjà afféré à un travaille plus que délicat. Il enlevait, avec toute la lenteur que Shizuo lui avait imposer précédemment, la ceinture du blond. Puis le pantalon descendit doucement et le brun caressait la peau laiteuse du bout des doigts, une caresse fine et aérienne. Il sentit le blond frissonné sous ses gestes ce qui fit augmenté son sourire encore plus en un sourire pervers. Puis le brun se redressa doucement, admirant ainsi la magnifique bosse qu'il pouvait voir dans le boxer du blond. Shizuo tourna la tête sur le côté, sa joue sur le sol. Il était plus que rouge, de honte et d'excitation. Il mit la main devant sa bouche alors qu'Izaya touchait du bout des doigts son érection par dessus le tisu, essayant ainsi de réprimé des gémissements de plaisir.

– Tu es bien dur Sizu-chan ~  
– U-urasoï ! Ahh

Izaya se délectait de ces expressions, qu'il était à croquer comme ça. On aurait dit un petit enfant, se cachant après une bêtise. Après avoir torture Shizuo par dessus son boxer, il laissa son doigts passer sous le tissu, juste un peu, pour le soulevé doucement, sans le bouger de place, et faire passer son doigt tout le long en touchant à peine la peau du blond. Et pourtant rien qu'avec ça, Izaya pouvait voir l'excitation chez l'homme ne dessous d lui monté d'un cran. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, lui aussi ne voulait, ne pouvait plus attendre. Il tira un peu plus fort pour l'enlevé, et tout aussi doucement que le pantalon, il le descendit le long des jambes. Il prit ensuite le sexe du blond en main, ne voulant pas le prendre en bouche tout de suite. Ça le répugnait un peu il doit dire que pour lui aussi c'était sa première fois. Il imprima des mouvements rapides et précis. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, Shizuo aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait. Le blond, aux anges, gémissait fortement le nom du brun, soupira de plaisir, ou, comme une bête, grognait son bonheur. Izaya sourit un peu plus, et emporté par l'excitation de cette vu magnifique, à la fois du corps sublime du blond, de son sexe mais aussi de son expression qu'il qualifierait des plus sexy, il se releva et l'embrassa fiévreusement continuant tout de même ses mouvement sur son sexe à grande vitesse. Shizuo passa ses bras autour du coup d'Izaya, approfondissant un maximum le baiser, il se sentait venir, c'était vraiment trop pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir d'autre main à cet endroit que les siennes. Et c'est les joues rougit par le plaisir et le désir qu'il vient dans les mains du brun en hurlant son nom. Izaya sourit toujours un peu plus perversement.

- C'était rapide ~

Shizuo ne put rien répondre car d'une part Izaya continuait les mouvements sur son sexe avec l'autre main et d'autre part car le brun avait mit sa main pleine de liquide blanc dans la bouche à Shizuo sans le prévenir. Le blond ne dit rien et lécha les doigts d'Izaya avec avidité.

- Tu es tellement excitant comme ça Shizu-chan ~

Pour appuyer ses paroles Izaya vient lécher ardemment le cou et la clavicule du blond. Shizuo se sentait déjà aussi excité qu'avant, se maudissant d'être bien trop sensible. Il haletait fortement, Izaya aussi, et poussait des gémissements des plus bandant, comme dirait une certaine personne. Après un certain temps à suçoter les doigts du brun, Shizuo les relâcha dans un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres, un filet de salive tombant de ses lèvres pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol, les joues plus rouges. En cette instant il était un telle appel au viole d'Izaya n'osa même pas faire quelque chose. Finalement il sourit et prit son portable qui n'était pas loin et immortalisa ce moment avec une photo de Shizuo. Le blond le remarquant essaya de l'arrêter mais Izaya fit des mouvements toujours plus vite se qui augmenta les gémissements de Shizuo et l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que se soit. Il entrouvrit alors les yeux pour regarder Izaya qui avait une expression sadique coller sur le visage alors qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres. C'était pas bon pour lui... Le blond savait que le brun en voulait plus, lui aussi il en voulait plus mais pas vraiment en même temps... Il regrettait presque de l'avoir autorisé à le prendre. Izaya sourit un peu plus sadiquement et, avec ses doigts bien humidifié au préalable par Shizuo, il les mit dans l'intimité de l'homme en dessous lui sans plus de cérémonie. Shizuo hurla de douleur et arrachant presque la moquette. Il serra les dents et les poings.

- Iza-ya... doucement...  
- Mais c'est plus amusant comme ça ~

Izaya fit des mouvements rapide dans l'antre chaud de Shizuo et toujours en prenant des photos. Le blond sentit alors peu à peu le désir remplacer la douleur. Ses gémissements de douleur se muèrent en cris d'extase pure. Shizuo bougea un peu sur les doigts d'Izaya, signifiant son envie d'en avoir plus. Il avait abandonné toute résistance, se concentrant sur la chaleur, le désir, l'excitation qu'il éprouvait en se moment si précieux pour lui, gémissant au gré des doigts d'Izaya. Le brun lâcha soudain son téléphone, enleva ses doigts et positionna Shizuo de façon a rentré directement en lui. Le blond paniqua un peu, mais il était trop tard. Izaya entra violemment dans le blond.

- T'es si serré Shizu-chan ! J'ai du mal à passer !

Un cri de douleur répondit au brun. Cette fois si c'est sur, après leurs ébats, Shizuo allait le tué. Pas cool de mourir le jour de son anniversaire, pansa le brun. Et puis il s'en fichait un peu, il doutait que le blond puisse le poursuivre aussi vite qu'il allait après ça. Il donna de violent coup de reins s'enfonçant un peu plus en Shizuo. Toujours aussi serré... Il se pencha alors sur lui pour venir l'embrasser fortement, le forçant à le laisser passer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Shizuo se détendit légèrement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Izaya abandonna les lèvres du blond pour venir s'occuper des ses boutons de chaire, tout dur. Il en prit un en bouche et l'aspira pour ensuite le relâcher dans un « ploc » sonore. Il vient en même temps prendre le sexe de Shizuo en main et imprimer de petit mouvement similaire à ceux qu'il faisait dans son intimité. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Izaya allait loin dans le corps du blond. Shizuo soupira de plaisir. La douleur avait totalement disparut de son visage et de son corps, pour laisse place à un plaisir immense. Il bougeait en rythme avec le brun sans même le savoir alors qu'il gémissait son nom. Izaya en fut plus qu'excité. Il laissa le torse et le sexe du blond pour venir prendre avec les deux mains ses hanches, l'aidant ainsi à s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Les cris rauques, les gémissements étouffés, les soupire non retenu envahirent la pièce. Shizuo ne pourrait plus se retenir, Izaya non plus d'ailleurs. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils vinrent, Shizuo sur son torse et Izaya dans l'antre du blond. Ainsi, le souffle court, Izaya ne s'enleva pas de Shizuo, en faite c'était tout le contraire. Il continua ses mouvements, faisant alors gonfler leur sexe à nouveau. Mais la position ne lui convenant plus, il attrapa le bras de Shizuo et le retourna vivement. Le blond se retrouva tête contre le sol, mains fermées juste à côté, gémissant fortement, les fesses relevé pour qu'Izaya est un meilleur angle alors qu'il donnait des coups puissants et rapides, touchant la prostate du blond sans le savoir en lui tenant les hanches. Shizuo vibrait au rythme des coups d'Izaya, frissonnant de plaisir, des spasmes parcourant son corps avec délice. Il était monté au septième ciel et y retournait à chaque mouvement dans son intimité. Les soupires, gémissements, grognements, cris, hurlements de plaisir du blond se faisait entendre dans tout l'appartement, si ce n'ai dans tout l'immeuble. Et se ballet de coups de hanche, de bruits bestiaux, d'extase et de jouissance dura jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes vinrent en même temps et dans un cris bien plus fort que les autres, pour Shizuo sur son torse et pour Izaya dans l'intimité se son blond. Après leurs folles débauches, Izaya tomba à côté du blond, sur le flan. Shizuo le serra contre lui et s'endormi presque instantanément. Izaya sourit tendrement, parce qu'avant de sombré dans les lymbes de Morphée, le blond avait murmuré une petite phrase qui réchauffa le cœur du brun.

- Bonne anniversaire vermine...


End file.
